Alphys
Max takes the role of Alphys in UTAUWikiTale. Due to this, he acts as the Royal Scientist. Appearance Max appears as a tall human with a white lab coat that has a golden stripe on it, a blue shirt, black loose pants, gold eyes(inner eye) with silver glasses, black hair, and grey shoes. The back of his lab coat has a heart colored with black on the outer border of it and white in the inner portion. The number forty-one is in the middle on the heart in black text. Only in rare occasions, however, his body seems to melt slightly, before instantly returning to normal. Personality Max appears as a socially weak person who tends to studder in conversations. He is smart, yet he can't easily express that. However, his intelligence allows him to do things normal users usually can't, like talk in code, "rollback" vandalized pages, and more. At first glance, this is what he mostly seems to be. However, in the past he had handled many situations and general problems, as well with devastating mistakes, which picks at him in the background. He tends to keep it a secret, deceiving people that don't remember past events and claims that nothing had happened, and that he is alright, when it's the exact opposite. Abilities & Powers Max has the abilities of any Admin and regular Wiki User. However, he has the specific power to rollback, or undo, mistakes or damaged pages. He can also use gadgets he created to his advantage if ever needed. As well due to experiments, he tampered with his own eyes and legs, giving him strangely sharpened vision, a targeting capability(only in right eye), and speed enhancements. This helps him aim and move quicker incase of combative situations. His gadgets can vary from helpful, little items for normal users to increased tech and more combat based gadgets, such as items for defense or offense, reserved for people who are members of the Wiki Staff. Relations Max usually tends to stay alone as he prefers to keep most of his life secretive. However, he does have an alternate form that he uses to chat with other users or people in power as he transports others. The two are one in the same. LunaDeaminac Luna is the only person other than WikiC he talks to as his "Alphys" form, and trusts her with keeping his past a secret. He thinks of Luna as one of the only people who actually understand what had happened in the past, know how to handle situations, and can act if necessary. Her removal of the Amalgamates is most of the reason he thinks this. WikiC WikiC and Max know each other from past events, yet the two only talk rarely. The two know what had happened in past events on the Wiki, which includes the events that had led to Wiki Temmie's blocking, however rarely discuss it. Trivia * Max's golden eyes and stripe is a reference to his secondary form. Category:Main Characters